Case Files
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: A bunch of oneshots using a variety of characters from the series. Rated T for some slight fluff and a bit of violence. Not too much, just more than K .


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Case Closed/Detective Conan or any of the characters.

Enjoy!!

I decided I wanted to do a bunch of oneshots so I found a list of a bunch of words and here we go. The first one is called:

**Coma**

"Dad watch the road!"

"I am…Rachel…" He shrugged her hands away as they grasped at the wheel.

"Dad let me drive, please. Pull over."

"No, I'm not Drunk!"

"I never said you were. However, I have to admit, you are drunk." She told him disgusted.

Richard turned to his daughter. "I am not…" He slurred leaning on the wheel. Cars honked loudly as he swerved over the line.

"Dad!" Suddenly it was like in the movies. Rachel looked dup into oncoming headlights, and the collision happened in slow motion.

The windshield burst and Rachel was winded as the seatbelt restrained her. Her head jerked forward and then quickly back before she blacked out.

* * *

The hospital room smelled _too clean_.

Jimmy sat close to the bed. His head hung low and he held one of her hands in his.

Rachel had been here for about 2 ½ weeks, and Jimmy had missed about that much school, sitting in this exact position.

The first week while Rachel was in the hospital Richard tried to force Jimmy to go to school.

_Tried _being the key word. With Jimmy's parents being overseas, no one could really force him into anything.

So Jimmy had go to school, to get Richard off his back, gotten his schoolwork and then come straight back to the hospital.

He was falling behind despite all the time he'd had to do the homework. He was lacking the motivation drive.

It just didn't seem to matter when someone you loved was in a coma.

Richard was slumped on the floor against the wall under the small window. His eyes were hollow and empty.

Rachel lay on the bed, machines beeping quietly in the background, with the pounding of her heart.

Jimmy sighed and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes.

_Almost three weeks…since that night. We were supposed to be at the movies, but I was on a case…If I hadn't blown her off…this wouldn't have happened. If we'd been at the movies, she wouldn't have been in the car._

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he woke up and noticed that Richard was asleep as well. His head had drooped and he snored softly. The only change was the light coming in from the window. It was limited. It was probably the middle of the night.

He stretched and stood up. His stomach rumbled in anger. Jimmy despised leaving, even just to go to the cafeteria for food. There was nothing to do. He'd hurry down there, grab something, and be back up in ten minutes.

When Jimmy shut the door quietly, Richard jerked awake. The smallest sounds seemed louder to him than they ever had before. His eyes flashed to the door then over to Rachel's bed. He stood and stared down at his daughter. Her face was peaceful, as if she were simply asleep. He still felt anguish, the guilt was more palpable than ever.

Reaching out, his hand lightly traced the curve of Rachel's cheek. Recoiling from the smoothness of her cheek, he shuffled around the bed to the chair and sank down into it, falling back to sleep quickly.

When Jimmy returned and found his seat had been filled, he shrugged and wandered around to the other side of the bed. He moved Rachel silently over a little more and was grateful it was the middle of the night. The nurse wouldn't disturb him anytime soon. He crawled onto the bed next to her and faced her, holding her hand again.

"Rachel. Rachel. Rachel." He breathed, mumbling her name over and over again. He leaned up on one elbow and studied her peaceful face.

It was whiter than a normal person was, but still warm, and soft. Her lips held more color than her face, and her eyes…who knew what they looked like. They were always closed.

_How did people in a…coma…do it?_ Jimmy wondered, forcing himself to use the awful word. _So much inactivity would drive me crazy! I would snap out of it in a second._

He leaved down and pecked Rachel lightly on the lips, then sighed laying back down.

He fell asleep easily, even though he'd slept most of the day. It hadn't felt like he'd gotten any rest. He hadn't slept on an actual bed in weeks. It was strange and comforting and his groaning body thanked him.

He looked down at the hand in his and couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Slowly he raised his head to look into Rachel's deep blue eyes.

She was smiling and with the sun beaming down on her she looked brilliant.

There was more color in her cheeks than there had been last night.

"Rachel?" He whispered it as a question.

She nodded. "Who else?" She asked, also whispering.

He had no answer and simply answered her with a smile. He didn't want to move but thought it would be better to wake Richard.

Jimmy didn't have the energy to let Richard suffer any longer. After all the guilt he'd felt the past few weeks Jimmy decided to give him a break this once.

He got up slowly and Rachel looked disappointed. _Hmm…_Jimmy wondered what brought that look on but shrugged it off.

With her eyes on him the whole time, he walked around the bed. When he got to the chair where Richard dozed fitfully, Jimmy settled his hand gently on Richard's shoulder and gave him a soft shove.

Richard snapped awake and glanced at the bed where Rachel lay. "Rachel?" He asked weakly, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She asked sounding annoyed. "Who else am I supposed to be?"

Jimmy blinked and then understood. "Rachel, you've been…asleep," he hesitated on the word and then continued on, "or almost 3 weeks now."

She blinked in surprise and her jaw dropped. "I have?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Wait asleep, like in a coma?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes." Jimmy whispered, flinching on her last word.

"Do you remember why you're here?" Richard asked.

"Because we were in a car accident, right?"

He nodded, closing his eyes as if that could ward off the pain.

"Because you were driving drunk," she accused. Not realizing how much this would hurt him.

"Yes." He answered, his voice catching. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm never gonna drink again, not for fun or because of stress or…" He stopped, trying to think of other reasons for drinking.

"Well I hope this taught you a lesson." She scolded. Then she smiled and pressed the button to call in the nurse.

"Don't worry Dad. I'm fine now. Really."

Richard couldn't smile but he looked more human than he had since the accident.

"I'll bet I missed loads of school." She groaned.

"Yeah, but at least you have an excuse." Jimmy said smiling.

She gasped. "Were you here the whole time?"

He nodded still smiling. "You had us all worried. Your dad tried to force me to go to school, but he gave up after the first week."

She couldn't help but smile, his happiness was contagious. Not only that but she'd had him all to herself for a whole 2 weeks, at least. Too bad she'd been unconscious.

Just then the nurse walked in. A large woman, who looked warm, motherly, and inviting. "Yes?" She asked.

"When can I go home?" Rachel asked.

The nurse smiled and said, "let me go ask the doctor." She bustled away still smiling.

A few minutes later the doctor cam in and told Richard and Jimmy to sit out in the hall while he gave Rachel a physical.

Richard sighed heavily when he sat down. "She's awake."

"Yep." Jimmy replied.

The physical didn't take too long and the Doctor declared Rachel fit to be able to go home on Friday.

_Two days from now…_ She thought happily.

"Just in time for the weekend." The doctor said smiling, before turning to leave.

Rachel heaved a happy sigh and sat up, careful not to dislodge any of the tubes in her arms. "I can't wait!" She squealed.

Both Richard and Jimmy had to smile at her enthusiasm.

Then Jimmy turned to Richard.

"Richard, I know she just woke up, but I'd like to talk with her alone for a few minutes. Why don't you go get something to eat. You must be starving."

Richard nodded and wandered back out the door into the hallway.

Jimmy shut the door quietly and then walked over to sit on the side of Rachel's bed.

Rachel looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

Jimmy smiled but his eyes betrayed him. He was nervous he leaned forward slowly trying to warn her with his eyes what he was planning.

Despite that, it sill caught her by surprise when Jimmy's lips gently found her's and curved to fit them. Suddenly without thinking she was kissing him back. It was natural. Feeling the curves of his lips against hers. Enjoying the sensation it gave her. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and felt like the happiest girl in the world.

Too soon he pulled back ending the kiss. He smiled at her, but she sure she was happier than he was. _IT FINALLY HAPPENED!_ Her brain screamed at her over and over.

Then she realized one of the machines she was hooked to had been beeping erratically and she blushed. It was the machine that measure her heart rate.

He noticed her blush and laughed.

A nurse ran into the room, shoving the door open. "What happened?!" She demanded, checking the machine.

"I'll show you." Jimmy smiled mischievously and began to lean forward again.

Rachel giggled and waited, wanting him to move faster.

They kissed again and when they broke apart the nurse was smiling at them. She rolled her eyes and patted Jimmy on the shoulder. "No more false alarms." She warned them before she left the room.

Jimmy laughed and squeezed Rachel's hand. "I should probably go. I need to get some of that homework done and Dr. Agasa doesn't know you're awake yet. Oh, and I'll need to call up Serena and Harley too." He told her. "They were all worried about you too."

"Tell them I say hi." She said wistfully.

"I will, and don't worry I'll be back tomorrow, first thing." He promised.

"You won't be away on a case…anytime soon?" She asked, lowering her eyes.

He grimaced and put his hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look up.

"No, not for a very long time. I don't know if I can quit cold turkey like your dad, but…if I hadn't blown you off for that last case, you would've been at the movies with me, and not in the car with your dad."

She looked up surprised. "It's not your fault. Plus if I hadn't been in a coma we…well…"

She reached up her hand and pulled him back in for one more kiss, to tell him what she couldn't put into words. It was too short to set off any beeping machines this time.

"I guess you're right about that." He said. Then he got up and peeked out the door. "I'm gonna kiss her goodbye." He called to warn the nurse.

Her booming laugh echoed off the walls.

Then he walked back to Rachel and kissed her desperately happy. "Bye." He breathed out when they broke apart.

"Bye." She echoed back, happier than a bird with a French fry.

* * *

There you go the first oneshot in this series. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I hope I got there personalities right. Sometimes when I right, they blur into how I wish they would act so I guess we'll see.

Please PLEASE pLeAsE PlEaSe PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!!!!!! Please _**REVIEW!!!**_

Thankies,

OSK


End file.
